Free
by Ms.Kadaj 7
Summary: When Rapunzel meets Jack Frost, the immediately become close friends, so when Jack asks her what she wants to do for her birthday she tells him that she wants to see the floating lights. Jack takes her and they have a lot of fun, but little do they know, Pitch and Mother Gothel are working together. How will this end? I know the summary is bad but the story is pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

"RAPUNZEL! RAPUNZEL? I'M NOT GETTING ANY DOWN HERE!" Mother Gothel called. "COMING MOTHER!" I hollered back. I rushed to the window, wrapped my golden blonde hair around the hook that was in the frame and threw the rest of it down to my mother. I pulled on my hair until she was able to step through the window. "I honestly don't know how you manage to do that every single time!" Gothel exclaimed. "Never mind that though, let's comb your hair." she told me. I sat on the foot rest and started to sing. "Flower gleam and glow let your power shine ,make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." I sang as fast as I could. "Mother, I have something important to tell you." I announced standing up. "What is it flower?" she answered. "I'm turning 18 next week and I was really hoping that you would let me go see the floating lights." I told her. "Rapunzel, how many times must I tell you. You can't go outside!" Gothel exclaimed as she prepared to leave. "I'll be back on your birthday." she told me as she left. I went about my day as usual, clean the kitchen, play games with Pascal, read a book or two, then spend the rest of the day brushing my hair (stopping for lunch, dinner, and snacks of course!). It was dark by the time I finished so I quickly threw on my nightgown and sat by the fire to read my book. I felt a cold breeze come through the window. "Weird, I thought I closed it." I said thinking out loud as I looked outside. "That's because you did." said a voice from behind me. I whipped around and saw a boy maybe 19 with white hair and ice blue eyes standing behind me. "Who are you?" I asked. "Jack Frost." he told me. "Rapunzel." I told him as I closed my window. I took a good look at Jack and couldn't help but think that I had seen him somewhere before. "Do. Do I know you?" I asked. "You should. I watched over you when you were a kid." he told me. "You're the one who kept me from falling out of my window!" I exclaimed. "Yup!" he told me smiling. "Thank you." I told him. "No problem." he answered. "Make yourself at home." I said gesturing to the room. "Thanks." he told me as he plopped in a chair. "So, why did you come back? I haven't seen you since I was 8." I asked. "You seem lonely so I decided to hang out for a while." he answered. I sat back down in my chair and started to ask him a lot of questions. When I looked at the clock it said that it was 10:30. "Well, I'd better get to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you'd like." I told him. "Thanks." he answered as he walked over and stretched out on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and pillow form the closet. "These might make you more comfortable." I told him. "Thanks." he told me. He let me cover him with the blanket. "Good night, Rapunzel." he told me. "Good night, Jack." I replied as I went upstairs to my room. I snuggled under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up just as the sun was rising. I quickly pulled on my usual purple dress and headed downstairs. I saw Jack sitting in the windowsill. "Good morning." I told him as I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my frying pan. Jack walked over to me and smiled. "So, what's breakfast?" he asked. "Either eggs or pancakes. Take your pick." I told him. "How about, pancakes?" he asked. "On it." I replied pulling out the ingredients. I had breakfast done in no time. We sat down at the table and started to eat. "So, when's Gothel going to be back?" Jack asked. "Next week, on my birthday." I told him. "You're turning 18, right?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. "I was 18 once, then I fell through ice, waited about 300 or so years, and then Voilà! I'm a Guardian. " he told me. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "Well Punzie, I need to go take care of my Guardian duties and I'll be back later, oh and by the way thanks for breakfast." he said as he flew out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

As I flew around I began to feel bored. North didn't have anything special for me to do so I got the day off. Maybe I would drop in on Punzie, see how she's doin'. Nah, she's probably busy. I know! I'll go hang out with Jamie and Sophie! I was about to take off when I heard Tooth call my name. "JACK!" she hollered. "Yeah, Tooth?" I asked. "Quick, it's North, he said that Pitch has gained a follower and that it might affect that girl, uh, Rapunzel. Yeah, he said that it was Rapunzel's mother!" Tooth explained.


End file.
